Somebody I Used to Know
by Monkey DeRanged
Summary: "They bought a house in the country. They signed the house over to you in the will if something was to happen. That house is still in your name. We believe that it would be the perfect place for you all to live." Alex is left after Jack dies, MI6 sends him and K-Unit to the country. Are those once perceive as dead be alive, or will they be someone he used to know? Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Somebody I Used to Know- Chapter 1

I don't own anything.

* * *

I did it.

There had been many theories about how she had been killed, the same theories toss and turn in my head as I try to sleep; the same theories are brought up daily, not letting me forget the bright strawberry red hair that glowed in the sunlight. Theories that never put me to peace, but can I really expect them to? After all the theories, the questions, the sad voices, the heartbroken moments, I know I did it.

I killed her.

In the secrecy of our own home, in the darkness of the night, I did it, but then again I didn't do it. Or did I? I knew taking this job could have gotten one of us killed, but I never thought it would happen. I knew that continuing to live under her care could have caused her danger, but I was blinded by myself when I thought I would never let that happen. I didn't know what I could do to her until it was too late.

It's too late.

She's dead, and I'm lonely, alive, and dangerous, but it's all entirely my fault. My stupid job, my stupid relationships with others, my stupid, stupid life killed her. I killed her. I killed Jack Starbright, and there's nothing I can do to change that.

The gray walls match my cold demeanor as I walk down the empty hallway of the Royal and General Bank, I head to Alan Blunts office with the expectance of sheer disappointment that never seizes to surprise me. The white tiles on the floor help me keep track of where I'm going because I don't look up as I walk, there's nothing to look forward to.

After taking 199 steps, I look up and realize I'm in front of Mr. Blunts office door, just as I suspected. I take one more step, because being on an odd number doesn't set right with me, it wouldn't set right with anyone, especially with Jack. I clinch my hand into a small fist before half-heartedly knocking on the door.

"Enter," a voice sounds from the other side of the thick mahogany, and I slowly push down on the gold door knob, opening the door just slightly before I push my way through, and shut it again. "Ah, hello Alex, how are you?" Blunt asks slowly, in a gentle, but firm tone.

"I'm fine." I answer quickly, noticing the other figures in the back of the room. There are four of them, standing against the red wall; all of them look remotely familiar, one more familiar than the others because Ben stands amongst them. I pay no attention to them, or try not to, as I go to sit down in the comfortable, black chair on the other side of the desk.

Mrs. Jones is standing to the side of Blunts desk and she smiles at me sadly before stepping aside and bringing back a candy jar.

"Would you like a peppermint Alex?" She asks with a sad tone of voice that I try not to wince at. It's been 3 days since we buried Jack; I guess it's time for me to get over it.

"No thank you." I say softly, leaning against the soft black cushion. Jack didn't like peppermint, said it had a chalky texture.

"Alex, we are really sorry about your housekeeper. I'm sure you're aware, though, that you need someone with you; you are still a minor." Mr. Blunt explains with sadness in his eyes.

"Yes, I understand. I see your point, however I think that would be very inconvenient." I wouldn't want to kill anyone else like I killed Jack.

"There is no inconvenience in doing this Alex, these men have already agreed to watch out for you. Plus, after some serious thought on behalf of Mrs. Jones and myself, we have come to the conclusion that you need time off. Quite a bit of time off in fact, so we figured you could get away. Go to the country, and relax. Stay out of trouble, and when you're ready, if you're ever ready, you can come back to MI6, and make a career out of this. We don't need you until then Alex." Blunt says with a soft smile, just like Mrs. Jones.

I hate it.

I hate the look of pity from them, the look of sadness I just can't seem to run from, and each time I receive a look that tells me they are sorry for what I've endured, I want to dwell in the thought that I will never get better.

Never.

"Alex? What are your thoughts?" Mrs. Jones asks taking a closer look at my quiet exterior.

"I think you'll do whatever you want to do with or without my consent. I'll make this easier on all of us, and just agree to this." I say, not look up at Blunt, or Mrs. Jones.

"We all think it would be best Alex. Now that it's settled, you and this fine group of men, I'm sure you know them as K-Unit will be living together for quite some time." Mrs. Jones says and gestures to the men behind us.

"Where will we be staying?" I ask, not trying to make a disturbance. "I'm sorry, but I really don't want to go to the training camp" Jack wouldn't want me to leave. She wouldn't want me to be with these guys at a SAS Camp.

"We've been thinking about that. SAS camp is not an option for one reason being that K-Unit doesn't serve there anymore. They are only there for a set amount of weeks before they leave. So K-Unit isn't even K-Unit anymore. Your house now is too small, same with theirs, so we have been thinking about letting you in on a surprise, and while doing so finding a place for you to live." Mr. Blunt states, and with that I raise my eyes to meet his.

"What is it?" I ask quickly, tensions growing in the rooms. I hope it's not a safe house, I really hope it's not a safe house. Jack would complain about the lack of a proper condition, and the fact that we are only there for a certain amount of days before moving again.

"Before your parents died, they bought a house in the country. They signed the house over to you in the will if something was to happen. That house is still in your name, and you have all the rights to it. We believe that it would be the perfect place for you all to live for the time being. It has 5 bedrooms, and nothing has been touched since the death of your parents. Their stuff is there also. I'm sure you would enjoy the house, and also going through their stuff. It's the safest thing we have at the moment." Blunt says with a smile.

"Did my parents ever get to live there?" I ask and he sighs.

"Well no, but they were setting up for when they were to move in. They even made you a nursery, and nothing but the cleaning, has been done to the house. I'm sure you would like to see it before changes are made." Blunt says and I nod.

Jack would be more comfortable with this, heck she would even been sort of happy that I'll have a stable environment, or well more of a stable environment than right now. Currently I've been staying by myself in Ian's house. I've been camping out downstairs, not wanting to face Jacks room yet, and also trying to forget, but since her death, there's an air of silence, and stillness, the opposite of Jack.

"So you agree to this?" Mrs. Jones asks and I nod quietly. "No objections?" She asks with concern and I shake my head no.

"Look Alex, we know that if feels as though everything is falling apart around you, but you just have to wait until things are settled out, then you'll see that things will be better than ever." Mr. Blunt says before standing up. "Head on back to your house and pack, I will send K-Unit that way after I debrief them." Blunt says and I stand up quickly and leave quietly.

Of course I have objections, I feel as though my life if being stripped away from me and it's as if I can't do anything.

What would Jack want?

James's P.O.V (Wolf)

I watch in silence, and worry as Cub, Alex, leaves the office. I stand to attention before the rest of my unit and walk over to Blunts office. I wait until the sound of footsteps quietly disappears down the hallway then clear my throat to speak, but am cut off.

"Scary site isn't it?" Mr. Blunt asks, and I nod.

"The Cub I knew would have just sat and taken that." I say before hearing Blunt laugh.

"The Cub you knew is long gone. Alex Rider is just the shell of a man; nothing is getting in that hard exterior for a while. That's why we need your help."

End Chapter 1

* * *

A/N- So... did you enjoy the first chapter? I sure hope you did! If so review! Should I continue this story?

Side note- Alex is very OOC! He's depressed, and doesn't know how to continue without Jack. Depressed people are very unlike themselves, so that is why Alex is what he is.

Anyway, review please because I want to know if this should be a story.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I'm very glad you guys liked my first chapter. I hope to gain many more followers with this new chapter. I'm going to make it longer than 1000 words because many thoughts have come to my mind and I really want to show you guys what I'm think! I really hope you enjoy this new chapter! Please review if you like!

I don't own anything.

Last Time

"Look Alex, we know that if feels as though everything is falling apart around you, but you just have to wait until things are settled out, then you'll see that things will be better than ever." Mr. Blunt says before standing up. "Head on back to your house and pack, I will send K-Unit that way after I debrief them." Blunt says and I stand up quickly and leave quietly.

Of course I have objections, I feel as though my life if being stripped away from me and it's as if I can't do anything.

What would Jack want?

Now

Alex's P.O.V

The nagging feeling that I'm missed something won't go away as I walk down the upstairs hallway of the house I grew up in with Ian and Jack. I stop in the middle of the hallway, and look back at my open bedroom door. I've been packing for the last 10 minutes, and K-Unit just arrived. They are currently standing outside, but they aren't rushing me in the slightest.

I release a gust of air that I didn't know I was holding as I let my eyes wonder from my bedroom door, to Jack's, then to Ian's', and then at last Ian's old office. I haven't been in the office since Ian died, and I can't help but feel obligated to return there, one last time.

I take a deep breath as I step toward the dark office door, and once there I enter the room in silence. No need to make a big deal out of this. The office still smells like Ian, it smells as if Ian hasn't been dead for a year and some odd months. I look at the desk through the soft light that enters from the window above a file cabinet, and sigh.

I feel myself relax as I put my small bag down, and step into the room more until finally I'm at his desk. I turn the black leather office chair before sitting down in it, and turning to the desk, just as I'd seen him do when I was a child. I let my arms rest on the hard, smooth wood, and take in the scent of home.

A feeling enters my body again, and before I can stop it, I'm opening his top desk drawer, and peeking inside. A small manila folder catches my eye, it reads: _Alex R. _I have never seen this folder before, not since the last time I've been in this desk after his funeral. I take the folder out of the drawer and look at it intensely before opening it. A letter is neatly folded inside, but not just a letter, a letter and a key.

I unfold the letter with mild confusion, but curiosity runs through my veins and soon I'm reading the letter.

_Alexander, _

_Do not question anything I tell you in this note. You have trusted me all your life, and I expect you to do so now. In the envelope you find a key, this is a key to unlock a file cabinet. The cabinet is at your parent's old house out in the country, it's in your room. I figure you would be curious as to what is in it when you find out about the house. I hope this curves your curiosity, and leaves you with answered questions. I know I'm dead at the moment, hence the reason you are sitting in my desk, rummaging through my private items, but I'll never be away from you. I'll always be there. Always. I love you._

_Ian. _

I jump as I hear a squeak at the doorway. Looking up I see Wolf standing there with a confused look on his face.

"You ready Cub?" He asks softly. There is no tone of annoyance, or impatiens in his voice, just unimagined kindness.

"Yes. Sorry for taking so long." I answer quickly standing up and leaving the office, with the manila folder, and its contents in my hand.

After looking through the kitchen and living room once more, I close the front door, and lock it. Now to my new home, at Walcot Lane, in England, this is about 2 hours from where Ian's house is.

I sit in the back seat of the car, squished beside the window, and Eagle who sits beside me. I buckle up, remembering Jack's constant requests of doing so, and anxiously wait for my new life to begin.

2 Hours Later

I lean up and twist my neck to the side, succeeding in popping it twice, before I can stop myself. Jack never liked for me to pop my neck, said it might do something harmful to my body. I look out the window to the right, and just out of sight through the green tress there is a large brick house. The brick is a dark color, contrasting from the light green around it, but it's beautiful. The road we are on is narrow and long, but I haven't seen another house around for miles. Secluded just like MI6 wants, maybe this will be for the better.

Wolf turns the car into the driveway that gets wider the further we drive along it, until finally we are under a garage beside the house. The house seems to be two floors from the outside, and is surrounded by a huge yard with uncut grass. There is a shed on the other side of the yard, next to the barbed-wire fence that closes off the property from the many other miles of untouched land.

My parents must have expected a wonderful life out here in a place where no one would bother us. A place where MI6 couldn't get to us. I swallow my fear as the car stops and I open the door, exiting the crammed motor vehicle. The pavement under me is dark also, but it's a softer pavement, more stable than unpaved gravel.

I ignore K-Unit completely, and walk past the car, around the side of the house, and follow the stone walkway up to the porch, where I walk up the stairs, and then to the door. I take a deep breath, trying to muster enough courage to open the door. What would Jack want? I ask myself, and soon I'm taking out the key, and opening the door slowly.

A small hallway awaits me as I open the door, so I step into it, ignoring the light switch to my left. I walk through the archway door frame and step on gray carpeted floor into the living room. The room is a bright with a light red wall color, and big with three black couches making a square in the middle, leaving quite a bit of space on either side. In the front of the three couches is a big screen TV mounted to the wall. Under the TV is a small wooden table, holding a dusty flower vase. Behind the couches is a long wall of shelves, some holding books, and others holding pictures. In front of the wall shelves is a big pile of boxes with labels on them, stating either 'kitchen', 'dining room', or 'living room'.

I ignore the urge to sort through the boxes, and continue along the hallway until the wall stops, and opens to a kitchen. The kitchen is also bright, the wall's lined with windows letting in the outside sun. The kitchen is a mix of bright yellows, and oranges, some mixing in with a reddish color. The cabinets frame the walls, leaving room to move around. There is a door on the far wall, beside the refrigerator, and I assume it leads outside. There are also boxes in here, all labeled 'kitchen'. I don't go to the refrigerator to see if we have food, instead I keep walking forward, down a step and into a large dining room. There is an up staircase to the right of the doorway, still on the slab of tile that creates the step down from the kitchen and dining room.

The dining room is a very light orange color, leading in from the yellow and red in other rooms. In the center of the room is a large 10 seat table, made of light wood. The chairs all match, and have a bright red cushion, with a flower pattern. I walk past the table, and the china cabinet, filled with beautiful china, maybe the first thing they unpacked. There is a hallway directly in front of where the tables are placed; of course there is room to walk down the hallway.

I open the first door, which leads to the right, and a restroom awaits me. I close it after inspecting the placement of the toilet, bath, and sink, then I close the door, and continue down the hallway to the other, and last door. There is a sign on it that reads '_Alex's Future Room'_. So curiosity getting the better of me, I open it and down stairway greets me. I see a light switch from the hallway, and quickly push it on, letting it light up the stairway before making my way down. The color of the walls is a major contrast to what the other part of the house is. This is a light blue, but it gets darker as it goes down. Soon I'm greeted by a large basement.

The basement is filled with unopened boxes, but what I do notice is another piece of paper on the far wall. I find a light switch and quickly cut it on, letting the room light up more. I make my way through the boxes, until I'm face to face with the paper.

The sheet of paper looks like a layout. The top reads '_Alex's Room'_, and I allow myself to imagine the room as my parents planned it to be. Elegant and classy, but also very teenage like, and boyish. I found my room, and I'm going to set it up exactly as they had planned. It looks like they even started stating where things were in the boxes, to start setting it up. Wow. They must have worked really hard on getting this together. But why 10 years in advance?

Could they be alive? No! No! They are dead, they have been dead for years; they are not alive. Not my mother, not my father, not Ian, not Jack. They are dead. I finger the key in my pocket and look around for a filing cabinet.

I turn to the right, and in the farthest corner of the room is a tall filing cabinet.

"Cub? Where are you?" I groan, and jump to attention.

"Alex, where did you go?" I hear another voice yell from upstairs and I sigh before I make my way back upstairs and to where the others are standing.

"I was in my new room. The layout is pretty simple; upstairs you'll find your rooms, so I suggest you go do that. Don't bother with the boxes; I'll unpack the stuff, no need for your help." I say dismissively, and wait for them to continue to explore the area, before they disappear upstairs.

I quietly walk back to the 'secrete' stairwell, and go down to my 'room'. Once in there I eye the file cabinet, and start making my way to it. I grab the key from my pocket as I approach the cabinet that will reveal secretes from my past. I'm about to open the locked drawers until I hear my name being screamed from upstairs.

I loudly groan before swallowing my annoyance and making my way back upstairs, and to the up stairwell. I go slowly due to inexperience in this part of the house. Once upstairs a single hallway is laid out with 6 or 7 doors here and there. I walk along the hallway until I get to the open door at the end, where K-Unit is.

I enter the room, and I'm suddenly astonished. A nursery, and according to the letters on the wall, my nursery; the nursery I've never known about. There is a broken down crib, and boxes all over the room labeled 'Alex', some labeled 'Kaylee'. I don't know what to do with this one, so I settle for looking around. I look up at K-Unit; they watch me closely, wondering what my next step is.

"One of you can use this for a room, we'll have to purchase a bed, but you can use it. I'll retrieve the boxes later and take them to my room. Is this all?" I ask and Fox nods, but before I can leave Wolf steps up.

"Why do you look so nervous?" He asks studying me. "What are you doing? Where is your room?" He asks with a cautious look.

"My room is downstairs, in the basement. I probably look nervous because I'm in a house I knew nothing of until just recently. Anything else?" I ask and he growls.

"Have you seen anything else up here Alex?" Eagle asks as he exits the room, and goes to the one across from us. I can see him through the door way, and I notice when he stops in the middle of the doorway and looks back at me. "You might want to see this kid." He says and as I make my way to the door he asks another question. "Are you an only child?"

"As much as I know I am. Why do you ask?" I question before the situation answers my own question. The room he opened is another nursery, this time the room is a bright yellow, with red and orange assets. The letters on the wall state 'Kaylee', and there is a box in the middle, hopefully that will provide answers. There is a crib in the room, this one assembled, and neatly put together; nothing is out of place in this room. Nothing aside from the box.

"Cub?" Wolf asks from the door way where the others are standing about, watching me. I slowly go to the box and open it, looking for answers.

Inside the box is 2 stuffed animals, a roll of Christmas lights, a diary, and a manila envelope. I open the envelope first, and see an unclear picture. The picture is black and white, and I'm not sure what it is. Before I can put aside Snake comes up behind me.

"That is an ultrasound picture Alex. Can you see the baby?" He asks and when I shake my head no, he points out the unborn child. "It looks to be a girl, but this looks to be years old." He says studying the picture, then clears his throat when he points to a date. 1990. (1) 6 years before I was born. (2)

I glance at it before looking back inside the box and taking out the diary. It opens swiftly and I read the inside covers.

_Pregnancy with Kaylee Isabel Rider_

_To my lovely wife Helen Rider, and to our soon to be baby girl Kaylee from your husband, and father John Rider- Spring 1990_

I study the handwriting, noticing the similarities between this writing and my own, this must be my dad's handwriting. I clear my throat before opening the first page and reading it softly to myself.

_May 15 1990, _

_ I am filled with pleasure to announce my first pregnancy with my soul mate John. I hope to my future child I will be a wonderful mother, and John a wonderful father. I hope to do everything in my power to keep you safe, and make sure you feel loved. Beautiful baby, I hope you're a girl. I've always wanted a girl, but if you turn out to be a "John Jr." (Which we are not naming you) I will love you anyway. _

_ Love Mommy, Helen Rider. _

"She was pregnant 6 years before I was born." I say to the others in the room who are watching me.

"Does this mean you do have a sibling?" Eagle asks, and he gets glared out from the others.

"Let's not jump to that conclusion." Snake says, and gives me a small smile. I run my fingers through the book, and I quickly flash through the pages, to about the middle of the book, where the writings end. I open that page and see tear stains, and instead of one passage, two; maybe this will provide the truth.

_August 2, 1990,_

_ My beautiful, sweet baby girl, Kaylee Isabel Rider, I have, and will always love you. You may not be around to understand this love I have for you but I do. I'm saddened by the news of a miscarriage, your miscarriage. Baby girl, I'm so sorry. I imagined you to grow up and be my sweet princess, but that day will never come. Angel, angel, grow in heaven. Mommy and Daddy will see you there when time says so. Kaylee, you will always be my child. You may have passed to early, but your younger siblings will know of their older sister. Kaylee you will always be our guardian angel. Mommy loves you sweetheart. Go play with the angels now baby. I will never forget about you, and you will be here always. _

_ Love Mommy, Helen Rider. _

Under that sad passage there is another, this time in my dad's boyish handwriting.

_My Beautiful Baby Girl Kaylee, _

_ It saddens me to know you will never be able to live. It saddens me to understand that you, something I made, will never flourish, and grow. Kaylee you will always be my baby girl. You will always be my first child, and even if I wasn't around much through the pregnancy, I hope you understand I do love you. I will quit my job Kaylee, you have taught me that the most important thing I can have is family, and I'm sorry I didn't spend that time with you. Baby I love you, I always have and I always will. Don't worry about us baby girl, we will be ok. Go on girl, spread your wings and fly, have fun because we'll see you there some day. I'll take care of your momma, but I also know you will too. I love you my lovely, beautiful baby girl. _

_ Love Daddy, John Rider. _

The passages bring tears to my eyes. I had a sister, an older sister. I have a sister, and as my parents put it so long ago, a guardian angel.

"My mom had a miscarriage. I did have a sister, but she died somewhere around 9 months during pregnancy." I say sadly, and flinch when I feel Snakes hand on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry for you Alex." He says and I brush him off. I stand up after putting the things back in the box. I pick the box up, and bring it close to my chest. I ignore the pain, the pain I shouldn't even feel, I was unaware of any sister until now, but now knowing about the death saddens me. I shake off the sad looks, and walk past the others.

"When you're ready bring the boxes down. I'll go through them later." I say and slowly go down the stairs, then down to my room. I swear I hear the laughter of a little girl as I shut the door to the stairs, and walk down them in silence. I put the box down near the others in the room, but reach in and bring out the Christmas lights. I go to the stairs, find a plug and wrap them around the stairwell handle. The string goes all the way down the handle, and leaves the stairs lit, even with the lights off.

Now I know my guardian angel will forever be there with me. After doing that in honor of my older sister Kaylee, I walk to the file cabinet, still fingering the key in my pocket and open it with hesitation, and wonder. This should give me more answers, answers I need.

End.

So… did you enjoy this chapter? I really hope so because this took a lot of time and thought. If you liked this review; should I continue or not?

I know that Alex Rider was really born in the 80s but I just moved it to fit with this generation.

I made up this part. Kaylee is a fictional character, but I hope she adds a new aspect to the story.

So anyway, please review and tell me if you liked it, and if I should continue with this.


End file.
